


Es mi familia

by Unnombrecualquiera



Category: Gifted (Movie 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unnombrecualquiera/pseuds/Unnombrecualquiera
Summary: Un par de semanas después de que la vida de Mary y Frank volviese a la normalidad, Frank enferma y Mary se preocupa.





	Es mi familia

Hacía casi dos meses que había terminado el juicio por la custodia de Mary. Las cosas habían vuelto más o menos a la normalidad. Mary volvió a casa con Frank y sus tres gatos, Fred, Chili y Einstein. Compaginaba clases universitarias con el colegio. Evelyn volvió a Boston para trabajar en la teoría de Navier-Stokes. Frank comenzó a trabajar más horas para así poder pagar un seguro médico, también quería adoptar a Mary legalmente, para que Evelyn no pudiese volver a utilizar el tema de las custodias con ellos. Roberta estaba encantada con que Mary finalmente se quedase con ellos, no podría imaginarse la vida sin ella. Bonnie y Frank decidieron, que por el bien de Mary, lo mejor seria que fuesen solo amigos. Mary por otra parte, aun seguía enfadada con Frank por haber dejado que se la llevaran con la familia de acogida. 

\- Mary, hora de desayunar. - Escuchó la voz débil de Frank desde la cocina un Domingo de principios de agosto. Enfurruñada fue hacia el y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina sin mirarlo. - ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? Pregunté Frank mientras le ponía un tazón con cereales. Había algo extraño en su voz que no le gustaba, por lo que alzó la vista. 

\- Frank ... ¿Te encuentras bien? - Allí estaba su tío, totalmente pálido, sujetándose con la silla para no caerse y con un ligero sudor por su rostro.

\- Sí, claro, no te preocupes. - Le sonrió.- ¿Qué hacemos? 

\- ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí? .- Ella lo miró fijamente. - ¿Estás seguro de que encuentras bien? - En un movimiento rápido ella se subió a la silla y le puso la mano en el frente. - ¡Estás ardiendo! 

\- Mary, estoy bien, no te preo .... - Al retirar la mano de su sobrina perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo de culo.

\- ¡Ay! .- Gimió, intentó levantarse, pero no pudo. 

\- ¡Frank! ¿Qué te pasa? Voy a por Roberta. - Antes de que pudiese decir nada Mary había salido por la puerta. Estaba bastante mareado y cansado, por lo que cerró los ojos un momento. 

Mary salió corriendo por la puerta de casa, llorando, casi dos meses enfadado con su tío, este estaba haciendo todo lo posible para compensar su error, pero ella siguió tratándolo mal, si le ocurriese algo ... llegó a la puerta de Roberta y comenzó a aporrearla con fuerza, al minuto, aunque a ella le parecieron horas, su vecina abrió la puerta con pocos amigos. 

\- Espero que se esté muriendo alguien, ¿qué ... Mary, por dios cariño ¿qué te ocurre? - Se agachó a su lado. 

\- Fr-Frank, le ocurre algo ...- Lloró más fuerte. -¡Se va ha morir! - gritó.-¿Es por estar enfadado con el? No quiero que muera ... Ayúdalo, por favor-Lloró. 

\- ¿Qué? - Salió corriendo hacia la casa de sus vecinos con Mary atrás, al llegar a la cocina se encontró con Frank tumbado en el suelo, muy pálido y con algo de sudor. - oh dios Frank ...- le tocó el cuello, tenía las pulsaciones muy rápidas y la temperatura muy fuerte, sacó su móvil y rápidamente llamó a emergencias, mientras esperaban, Mary se acurrucó al lado de su tío susurrando todo el rato "lo siento" entre sollozos.  
Roberta puso una mano comprobando el pulso de Frank y con la otra acariciaba el cabello de Mary. Al poco tiempo, aunque a ambas les pareció una eternidad, llegó la ambulancia.

Roberta alejó del lado de su tío a Mary, la cual se había aferrado con uñas y dientes a él como si la vida le fuese en ello. Los médicos estuvieron trabajando en Frank durante un buen rato, hasta que lo trasladaron a una camilla y lo llevaron a la ambulancia. 

\- ¿Se va a morir? - Sollozó Mary al médico cuando se les acercó. 

\- No, cariño, simplemente está agotado y deshidratado, vamos al hospital para verificar que solo es eso ¿Venís con nosotros? .- Vieron Mary correr hacia la ambulancia. - Imagino que eso es un sí. 

Una vez en el hospital, todo fue más rápido, mientras que Roberta y Mary rellenaban los papeles del seguro, los doctores estaban tratando a Frank. Cuando terminarón el papeleo se sentaron en la sala de espera. 

\- ¿Estará bien? .- Preguntó la niña. 

\- Tu tío es fuerte. - Roberta le sonrió

\- ¿Crees que me odiará? 

Lloró Mary.

\- Nunca, ese hombre te ama con todas sus fuerzas, no te preocupes, todo volverá a la normalidad. -Estuvieron un rato abrazadas hasta que un doctor se acercó a ellas.

\- El señor Adler se encuentra bien en estos momentos, le daremos el alta una vez que se despierte. Estaba deshidratado, agotado y parece ser que algo anémico, le recomiendo descansar durante una semana, comidas abundantes e hidratación. En unos días debería estar bien. ¿Ha estado bajo estrés últimamente? 

\- Hace un mes tuvo una pelea con su madre ... .- Roberta respondió. 

\- Pues parece ser que el motivo debió de afectarle bastante, hasta el punto de que dejó de cuidarse, ahora simplemente, cuídenlo y se recuperará. 

Cuatro horas más tarde Roberta estaba preparando un estofado mientras Frank dormía profundamente en su cama, rodeado de tres gatos y Mary. Después de una semana, donde Roberta y Mary lo cuidaron y mimaron de una forma que no recordaba que alguna vez alguien lo hubiese hecho, Frank se había recuperado. El y Mary hablaron y volvieron a la antigua dinámica de antes del juicio. Roberta, pero sobretodo Mary se había vuelto muy sobreprotector con él, cosa que a Frank le hizo gracia, ya que el adulto era él. Aunque casi le dio un infarto cuando llamó Evelyn

RIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIING 

\- ¿Sí ?. - Contestó Mary 

\- Mary, querida, ¿Me puedes pasar con Frank? - oyó a Evelyn. 

\- No.- Dijo la niña simplemente. 

\- Mary, dale el teléfono a mi hijo.-Su abuela dijo en tono autoritario.

\- No.- dijo la niña -

\- Mary...- Su abuela gritó 

\- Mary ¿Quién es? .- Escuchó la voz de Frank. 

\- Dale el teléfono a tu tío.- Evelyn gritó. 

\- No.- Repitió la niña. 

\- Si sabes lo que es bueno para Frank, dale el maldito teléfono a mi hijo.- Gritó Evelyn. \- No te atrevas a amenazar a Frank. -La niña gritó.

\- Mary ¿Quién es? - Frank se acercó y extendió la mano.- Dame el teléfono. 

\- Pero ... no quiero que te vuelva a hacer daño ... -Mary sollozó. 

\- ¿Es tu abuela? - Frank entendió. 

\- Si ... - Contestó Mary. 

\- Dámelo, no pasará nada.- Le aseguró el chico. 

\- ¿Seguro? .- De mala gana le pasó el teléfono a su tío. 

\- Si, no te preocupes.- Le sonrió a la niña. - ¿Qué quieres, madre? estoy ocupado 

\- Dijo mientras iba hacia su habitación y se sentaba en la cama.

\- Me enteré que estuviste hospitalizado.- Dijo Evelyn. 

\- Ten cuidado, pueden acusarte de preocuparte por mí, madre.- Le dijo Frank. 

\- Me preocupo por ti, eres mi hijo. ¿Estás bien, qué pasó? .- Evelyn preguntó. 

\- El estrés del juicio y casi perder a Mary pudo conmigo, enfermé. - Dijo simplemente. 

\- Lo siento no quise que ocurriera eso...¿Estás bien ya?- Su madre preguntó. 

\- Si, gracias por preguntar y siento la actitud de Mary, de normal no se comporta así.- Dijo su hijo. 

\- Simplemente te quiere proteger, Frank.- Contestó Evelyn y Frank podría jurar que su madre sonreía. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Mary asomando la cabeza por la puerta de su habitación mirándolo fijamente. 

\- Eso parece, si... - Sonrío. - Te dejo madre, estoy liado, gracias por llamar. 

-Cuídate Frank, Mary te necesita. - Evelyn dijo antes de colgar. Frank se quedó mirando aturdido el teléfono.

\- ¿Estás bien? .- Su sobrina lo abrazó. 

\- Si, insecto, coge a Fred, nos vamos a la playa.


End file.
